À Bout portant
by Akira sanguinis
Summary: C'était un jour de fin de bataille. Un jour ou Takeshi n'avait pas sourit. Peut-être était-ce la fin. Ce ne fut qu'un murmure "Reborn" Et ce fut tragique. Trois actes suffirent. Brisé-Désiré-Baisé Yaoi Death-fic


**Attention :**** Ce manga ne m'appartient pas ! Et encore heureux sinon ça deviendrait plus un bouquin à orgie qu'autre chose xD**** Et je ne gagne rien.****  
Rating : ****M *bwahahaha little Lemmmmmon*****  
**

**Paring :**** Reborn Adulte x Yamamoto.****  
**

**Note : ****Je n'ai pas de Beta pour ce texte donc je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes, par ailleurs si quelqu'un souhaite corrigé ce texte et bien qu'il le fasse xD ça serait vraiment super ! n.n******

Ceci contient : **Mort, sexe, Psychologie défaillante. ****  
**

**Amusez vous bien ;)****  
**

**À bout portant**

.**  
**

_Brisé-Désiré-Baisé_

_.  
_

_N'oublie jamais, ce fut ton choix_

_.  
_

Acte 1 : Flingues moi.

_Brises-moi. Juste un peu._

Allongé sur son lit, il comptait encore et encore. La bataille pour Reborn venait de se terminer, ils avaient gagnés, à quel prix. Il n'avait pas sourit. Il se trouvait là, dans cette chambre à tenter de garder pied face à la mort de son père. Il n'y avait plus d'espoir. Il comptait encore, le nombre de mort, le nombre de personnes ayant péries par sa main.

Reborn l'avait dit, n'est ce pas ? Un tueur parfait. Et sa faisait mal.

Sourire en faisant croire de ne rien comprendre... Peut-être que ça ne suffisait plus, il n'avait plus la force de continuer. Son innocence avait été brisée.

Il poussa un soupir las, bougeant négligemment sur ses draps.

« -Reborn... »

Une ombre s'approcha doucement du lit, se penchant peu à peu au dessus de Takeshi.

« -Je déteste ses yeux. »

La phrase déconcerta le jeune et il ferma instinctivement les paupières. Un rire résonna, alors qu'une main aux doigts fins effleurait son visage.

«-Tu ne comprends toujours pas. » Murmura froidement Reborn.

Inquiet par le ton sombre de son mentor Yamamoto papillonna doucement des yeux et se tendit brusquement face au visage de Reborn juste au dessus du sien. L'homme le surplombait. Il frissonna.

Reborn avait tellement changé. L'atmosphère autour de lui avait toujours été spéciale, mais depuis qu'il était redevenu grand... elle était devenue dangereuse, violente, telle un serpent aux aguets. Il y a quelques heures il aurait peut-être juste tenté de cacher sa gène par un rire, mais il ne fit que trembler : Proie, il était une proie face à l'homme.

« -R-Reborn... » Murmura Takeshi, en posant son bras contre le torse de son 'assaillant'.

« -Tu as peur »

Yamamoto figea ses yeux dans ceux de son mentor, fixant les orbes noires et sans émotions. Rien se semblait vivre dans le regard de Reborn. C'était peut-être ça qui lui faisait peur. C'était absurde, Reborn avait toujours été ainsi, alors pourquoi avait-il peur ?

Un rire nerveux secoua son corps. Sa main accrocha la chemise de l'homme.

« -Oui » Admit-t-il dans un souffle. « J'ai peur »

Reborn était un tueur, pas un bébé. C'était un homme. Un homme qui l'avait soutenu. Un homme qu'il respectait. Mais après ce dernier combat,la vision du tueur à gage le dominant lui faisait ressentir une émotion encore inconnue. Un sentiment qu'il souhaitait enfouir. Un putain de désir brûlant. Il voulait que Reborn le regarde autrement.

« -Je ne suis plus un enfant » Dit-il en regardant la lueur amusé dans les yeux noirs.

« -Tu n'es pas un adulte pour autant » Susurra Reborn, un sourire pervers aux lèvres.

« -Apprends moi »

Le tueur sourit doucement. Narquois.

« -Est-ce là tout ce que tu as trouvé pour oublier ? » Reborn éclata de rire, « Tu me dis baises-moi, alors que tes yeux me hurlent flingues-moi » et souleva d'une main le visage perdu du plus jeune « Tu me fais tellement pitié que je pencherais pour le dernier. Je ne veux pas de toi dans mon lit, tu n'es pas Takeshi, tu n'es qu'une pâle copie fatiguée et brisée. Rien de tout ça ne fait de toi un tueur, ça ne m'intéresse plus. ».

Il le laissa là, sans un regard. Il savait parfaitement que l'enfant était en pleur, le corps frissonnant, quémandant l'étreinte d'un père qu'il venait de perdre à jamais. Il savait aussi que le désir dans les yeux marrons était réel. Il savait. Et c'est pour cela qu'il ne regarda pas en arrière, l'enfant viendrait de lui même, tentant de devenir un peu plus grand, et de le séduire.

Acte 2 : Regardes-moi.

_Désires-moi. Juste un peu._

Le premier jour, il l'ignora. Le deuxième jour, il les ignora tous. Le troisième jour il le frappa. Ce jour la Reborn se demanda si il n'avait pas fait une erreur de calcule.

Le quatrième jour il resta cloîtré dans la chambre offerte par Nana. Le cinquième jour il cria sur ses amis qui tentaient de le faire sortir. Le sixième jour il ne dormit pas. Ce jour la Reborn regretta d'avoir la chambre à côté de celle du plus jeune.

Le septième jour Reborn le plaqua sans douceur contre le mur le plus proche et maintint douloureusement son visage sur la surface froide. Takeshi l'insulta, cria, hurla, mais tout ce qu'il reçut fut le souffle chaud du tueur sur sa nuque.

« -Tu n'as toujours pas compris »

Il pleura. Et Reborn le lâcha, le laissant partir, le laissant fuir. Le septième jour, Tsuna regarda Reborn avec rancœur.

« -Il a déjà assez souffert. » avait murmuré le jeune Primo. Et Reborn n'avait rien dit.

Le huitième jour Yamamoto frappa encore et encore, abattant sans force ses poings amaigrit sur le torse du tueur, puis il l'enlaça, pleurant.

Le neuvième jour Reborn l'enlaça lors de son cauchemar, embrassant doucement don front en sueur.

Le dixième jour il accepta de manger la nourriture apportée. Ce jour là il tenta un sourire.

Le onzième jour il pleura sur son sabre, et Reborn ne dit rien. Ce fut sans doute se jour là, que Yamamoto compris.

Le douzième jour il demanda au tueur de l'accompagner dehors. Ce fut sans doute se jour là que Reborn le vit faire son premier vrai sourire depuis ses treize jours.

Le treizième jour il rougit sous le baiser que lui offrit son mentor au détour d'un couloir. Un sourire flotta sur ses lèvres.

Le quatorzième jour il entra dans la chambre du tueur durant la nuit. Il chercha le visage de l'homme, et admirant les orbes noires entrouvertes il murmura « Désires-moi »

Le quinzième jour en lui volant son bol de riz, Reborn lâcha « Tu n'avais pas besoin de le demander »

Le seizième jour il baissa les yeux sur les seize bougies. Il l'avait oublié, il n'avait que seize ans.

Reborn l'attendit après la fête, il le prit par le bras et l'emmena dans les dédales sombres de la ville. En le regardant dans les yeux il ne fit rien d'autre que de répéter cette phrase.

« -Tu as peur »

Et riant Takeshi s'effondra contre lui.

« -Ahah, et toi ? »

« -C'est excitant d'avoir peur »

Takeshi leva les yeux vers l'homme, et souriant il quémanda :

« -Désires-moi. »

« -N'oublie jamais Takeshi, tu l'as voulut »

Il avait seize ans, et il était tombé amoureux du plus grand tueur à gage de tout les temps.

« -Je n'oublierais pas. »

Il n'oubliera jamais. Cet homme en face de lui était et sera toujours un tueur, un homme prêt à tout pour arriver à ses fins. Peut-être qu'il n'aura qu'une nuit, peut-être plus, mais jamais pour la vie. Il n'oubliera jamais...

Le jour de ses seize ans, une haine étrange vrilla ses sens.

Acte 3 : baises-moi.

_Baises-moi, juste un peu._

Takeshi poussa un gémissement. Encore. Il lui en fallait plus. Il poussa son corps contre l'autre, désirant la chaleur violente de l'homme. C'était bon. Pas ce qu'il s'attendait, et peut-être était-ce meilleur. Il voulait jouir, la maintenant, mais l'homme ne le permettrait pas.

« -R-Reborn... ngh... »

« -En...core »

Il enserra le plus doucement possible les cuisses musclés de son amant, haletant au gré de ses mouvements. Il ne le voulait pas tendre, mais il désirait que cette nuit soit parfaite. Il se mouvait lentement contre le corps de Reborn, savourant les yeux troubles et le visage rougit de l'homme généralement si froid. Il n'aurait jamais cru ça...

Quand ils étaient rentré dans la maison du tueur à gage, Takeshi avait rougit, c'était ici et maintenant qu'il allait perdre sa virginité masculine. La peur avait lentement prit possession de lui. Reborn l'avait enlacé puis s'était jeté sur ses lèvres. A partir de se moment les mouvements s'étaient fait saccadé, le désir brûlant faisant se rencontrer chaque parcelle de leur peau, il se découvrait violemment. A la recherche du plaisir.

Il avait gémit, et peu à peu l'excitation avait remplacée la peur. Reborn l'avait allongé, nu, sur le lit et alors qu'il s'attendait à ce que l'homme le prenne sauvagement le tueur s'était penché à son oreille.

«-You. Fuck me now »

Le désir avait brûlé ses reins, et sa raison. Le sang pulsant dans ses veines il s'était jeté sur l'homme, écartant maladroitement ses cuisses. Possession. Le parfum entêtant de Reborn l'avait capturé. Et il s'était enlisé dans les affres de la corruption.

Luxure.

Et Reborn haletait sous lui, agrippant le bas de son dos, serrant ses fesses entre ses mains, rapprochant leur corps. Plus rien ne comptait.

Plus rien.

Rien.

Le néant.

C'était un peu ce qu'il ressentait à présent.

Les deux pieds devant la tombe de son amant.

C'était un soir d'été, où le soleil perçait encore malgré l'heure tardive, voilà dix ans qu'il était avec Reborn, filant le parfait idylle. Parfait... jusqu'à ce voyage en Italie. Il aurait du se douté. Il savait l'amour de Reborn pour le sexe. Se désir intarissable qui enflait encore et toujours chez son amant. Alors quand il l'avait vu obscène, son corps descendant sur le sexe dressé de Xanxus il n'avait pas été choqué. Il c'était approché et avait mit violemment ses doigts dans la bouche entrouverte par l'extase de son amant, et quand ceux-ci avaient été assez humide ils avaient rejoins le membre palpitant du chef de la varia. Il avait écarté les chaires tremblantes et serrées et c'était fondu dans son homme, suivant les mouvements de Xanxus. Et quand l'orgasme les faucha il ne put que murmurer cette phrase.

« -Je n'oublierais pas »

Il l'avait tué. D'un coup de katana, et sans pitié.

Et maintenant.

C'était le néant.

Un peu douloureux mais pas tant que ça, il avait vécut pire avant ce temps là. Alors un sabre planté en plein cœur, il s'allongea sur la tombe de sa rancœur.

« -Je n'oublierais pas »

.

_Tu l'avais compris dès le troisième jour, n'est ce pas Reborn ? Mon sexe pulsant violemment en toi et mon katana abrégeant son espérance. _

_.  
_

_« Fuck me now »_

_Yes_

_Kill me now_

Un tueur parfait avait-il dit... mon tueur parfait était le message.  
.

_My fucking lover._

_**Dead, or End.**  
_

_****_Bon voilà la fin d'un petit Oneshot ! Pour montrer que je suis encore vivante ! Héhé je n'abandonne pas. Donc je suis très contente d'écrire sur ce couple n.n il m'obsède depuis des semaines : Jusqu'à avoir écrit ce texte en cours u.u bon en même temps je m'emmerdais grave en cours.

Des avis ? :)

Ps : Pour mes fics Harry Potter sachez *pour ceux que ça intéresse xD* que je suis rendue au trois quart d'une de mes fanfics, donc bientôt je remettrais en ligne le roi des mondes \o/

Good bye les gens :D love.


End file.
